le dernier instant
by Anne-Catherine.B
Summary: les derniers instants d'un guerrier elfe et de sa compagne... trés court. suite possible si apprécié.


Voici une petite, toute petite histoire que j'ai écrire il y à un bout de temps déjà. C'est très court, je sais mais peu être que si j'ai reviews qui me le demande, j'écrirais l'histoires ou une partis de moins, de ces deux personnages.

Petite explication qui s'impose. Tout d'abord ici, il n'y a pas les personnages principaux du SDA, c'est juste des habitants de la terre du milieu parmi d'autres. Un guerrier elfe et une petite fée qui vivent leurs derniers instants dans ce monde en guerre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Devait il rendre le souffle ici, dans les cendres et dans la poussière de ces terres désolé ? Devait dire adieu ici à la vie, au milieu du sang et de la désolation ? Etait ce la fin ? Il regardait le ciel noir de fumée, mais son doux visage apparut pour une ultime fois au dessus de lui, ses yeux noir comme la nuit, ses cheveux fou et clair, son allure éternellement enfantine. Elle était là, terrible ange de la mort, belle mais triste. Etait ce des larmes qu'il voyait couler sur ses joues pâles ? Elle pleurait vraiment, pour lui. Son corps si fragile s'accrocha au corps meurtri d'un guerrier, enlevant son casque d'or et d'argent.

« Je te l'avais dit. Jamais je ne reviendrais, murmura l'elfe. »

Elle leva le regard vers lui, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres ensanglantées du brun. Il était pourtant heureux qu'elle soit là. Pour lui, elle était son seul bien précieux, une lumière dans les moments d'ombre. Il leva une main tremblante et rouge vers la peau si pâle et pure de la créature. Elle ne bougea pas et son être fut souiller par la crasse et le liquide poisseux qu'il déposa sur elle.

« Tu m'as dit, que tu ne reviendrais pas. Et moi je t'ai dit que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. »

Cette voix était si douce et si infime, et face à ce visage salit par sa faute il ôta vivement sa main. Jusque ici elle l'avait suivit comme elle venait de le dire. Mais cette fois aucune issu n'existait pour elle comme pour lui, alors… Elle ne devait pas rester ici. Elle était trop pure, trop insouciante, comme une enfant. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il est voulu la posséder et qu'elle l'aime en retour ? Ce jours ou il l'avait capturé, il s'en souvenait encore, cela faisait pourtant des centaines d'années à présent. Elle lui avait montré ce que celle de son espèce cacher si précieusement, cette apparence presque humaine. Des lors, il l'avait condamné à garder cette apparence, par caprice, pour qu'elle devienne sa compagne. Et quelle compagne, elle avait choisi de le servir toujours, elle avait tout fait pour lui, elle aurait donné tout. Mais lui en retour qu'avait il fait pour elle, à par la rendre esclave ? Car c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours été, depuis le début, son esclave. Berné par la lumière des elfes, berné par ses yeux de cristal et sa longue chevelure sombre, elle c'était perdu.

« Par ! Regarde je te salit de mes mains. Ne reste pas là à me regarder mourir, je t'ai déjà assez fait souffrir. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Mais les mots restaient sans effet et elle s'agrippa à l'elfe, avec toujours plus d'ardeur et de passion. Il aurait voulu la repousser mais ses forces ne lui permettaient pas un tel geste. Il l'avait condamné, à venir avec lui une foi de plus. Elle était condamnée à être pour toujours son esclave même lorsque ils seraient morts tout les deux.

« Tu pourras me salir tant que tu le voudras ! Tu pourras me faire souffrir autant que tu le désireras ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois loin de moi. »

« Tu ne comprend pas ? Je vais mourir. Tu n'as pas et tu n'auras jamais à disparaître avec moi. »

Ses petits bras se resserrèrent encore autour du corps de l'elfe. Il avait toujours crut qu'elle n'était qu'une simple créature, qu'il n'avait pour elle rien d'autre que l'attachement d'un maître pour son serviteur, que celui d'un homme pour son animal compagnie, mais il c'était trompé. Depuis le début, il avait trouvé chez elle ce que ceux de son espèce n'avaient pas, la fragilité, l'enfance, Cette relation n'avait pas de réelle existence, ou si malsaine qu'il n'aurait pu l'avouer. C'était l'histoire de l'amour d'une fée, de son amour, de son admiration et de sa soumission.

« Si tu par je par ! Si tu meurs je meurs ! Mais dit moi une seule chose… Tu m'aimes ? »

« Non. »

Ce n'était qu'un mensonge mais si cette question avait une importance alors sa réponse devait en avoir. Et peu être la sauverait il ainsi ? Elle ne releva pas la tête elle se contenta de lâcher un peu son emprise. Part ! Part loin de moi. Ne garde pas cette image la.

« Moi je t'aime et qu'importe si toi tu ne m'aimes pas. Que ferais je sans toi ? »

Elle ne partirait pas, il le savait. Il avait scellé son sort il y avait trop longtemps et elle l'aimait. Dans un dernier effort il leva les bras et l'étreignit tendrement. Les yeux de l'elfe clos, son souffle inexistant, il avait quitté pour toujours le champ de bataille. Elle avait perdu ses ailes depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, et aujourd'hui elle perdait aussi son cœur qu'il lui avait volé. Elle ferma aussi les yeux, et lorsque la nuit fut passée, que le jour naquit, elle l'avait rejoint.


End file.
